


La mer lave toutes les larmes

by camille_miko



Series: Toutes les femmes de leurs vies [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst!Steve, Bad Danno !, F/M, M/M, Oh no Danno you don't !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tous étaient heureux pour lui, même si leurs yeux disaient le contraire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mer lave toutes les larmes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.  
>  **Résumé en deux mots :** Pleurs dignes  
>  **Bêta :** Fantastique Azh'  
>  **Prompt :** "On ne peut pas avoir le beurre, l’argent du beurre et les nichons de la crémière" de hlo1

Kono secoua la tête. La situation était juste parfaitement catastrophique et totalement ridicule. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils rejouaient un mauvais imitation d'un drame shakespearien certains jours. Pourtant, c'était réellement ainsi. Danny avait annoncé qu'il était possible que peut-être, il se pourrait qu'il déménage de son appartement minable. La nouvelle avait emporté l'enthousiasme de toute l'équipe car autant dire que ce n'était pas innocent si, quand il avait Grace, il passait une large partie de son temps chez Steve. La maison était grande, claire, propre et surtout il y avait la plage à quelques mètres. Tout ceci était bien mieux pour la petite fille que le trou à rats de Danny.  
Sauf qu'il rajouta que c'était pour emménager avec Gabby. A cet instant, Kono releva les yeux et put voir la réaction de Steve. Celui-ci avait un sourire extrêmement convainquant, encourageant mais la panique se lisait au fond de ses yeux. Danny ne l'avait jamais remarqué contrairement au reste du monde. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation. Elle avait toujours imaginé qu'un jour, ils se mettraient ensemble. Puis, Danny avait couché avec Rachel, prêt à partir pour le New Jersey avec elle et leurs deux enfants. Finalement, l'enfant n'était pas de lui et il était resté. Ensuite, il y avait eu Gabby.  
Les deux chefs n'avaient jamais été ensemble. Elle soupçonnait que Steve avait conscience de tout ce qui se passait entre eux deux. Pourtant –et cela la rendait folle- il ne se battait pas pour Danny. Chin soutenait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'il était amoureux. Parce que oui, la situation faisait sortir même son cousin de sa réserve !  
Certaines fois, elle se demandait jusqu'où allait le masochisme du brun. Surtout quand il proposait d'aller fêter ça chez lui avec quelques bières et un barbecue.  
Kono aimait penser qu'un jour, ils se rendraient compte qu'ils passaient leur temps à graviter l'un autour de l'autre, que Steve faisait capoter toutes ses relations en parlant de son si fantastique coéquipier, ce New Jersiais qui parlait trop fort, qui ne savait pas cuisiner –mais qui s'obstinait-, qui détestait Hawaï…  
Quant à Danny… On ne peut pas avoir le beurre, l’argent du beurre et les nichons de la crémière mais il essayait avec beaucoup de brio. Steve laissait faire en jouant le parfait meilleur ami.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la soirée, quand le blond eut vanté tous les mérites de sa petite-amie, une fois qu'il eut expliqué combien elle le rendait heureux que Steve s'éloigna, sous prétexte de tremper les pieds dans l'océan. Quand Kono arriva derrière lui pour l'enserrer dans ses bras, il sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et tenta d'essuyer rapidement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.  
\- Chut… Je sais Steve, murmura-t-elle doucement.  
Alors, il se détendit dans ses bras et laissa une autre larme couler.

Danny plaisanta qu'ils faisaient un beau couple tous les deux comme cela, quand ils revinrent sur le lanaï.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
